1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a multifunctional integrated dimming controller, and more particularly to an innovative LED solar traffic marking panel fitted with this dimming controller.
2. Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 37 CFR 1.98
Given the fact that conventional traffic marking panels are difficult to identify for marking, indicating or warning purposes during night-time or during poorer weather conditions (e.g. rainy or foggy weather), an LED light-emitter that is assembled onto the pattern, letter or frame of traffic marking panel has been developed in this industry.
An LED light-emitter is often applied to a traffic marking panel, but it has significant power consumption in the event of extensive use. For this reason, an LED is designed to combine with solar a power generating device and an ambient light sensing device for perfect energy conservation and environmental protection.
However, with the growing complexity of light-emitting and electrical control structures of a traffic marking panel, the assembly and connection of its circuits becomes a very important technological challenge. This is because, once an LED of traffic marking panel is combined with a solar power generating device and sensing device, various units such as a solar photovoltaic panel, a storage battery, and LED unit and sensor, are required to be connected electrically through perfect design of an integrated structure. Otherwise, this will affect directly the assembly performance of the light-emitting control mechanism, or indirectly its service life, maintenance and safety.
Thus, to overcome the aforementioned problems of the prior art, it would be an advancement if the art to provide an improved structure that can significantly improve the efficacy.
Therefore, the inventor has provided the present invention of practicability after deliberate experimentation and evaluation based on years of experience in the production and development of related products.